


Sleep Kissing

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Sleep Kissing

One day Louise was walking along when she stumbled upon someone sleeping behind a rock. She walked over to the strange alien and she realized it was a crystal alien. He was sleeping peacefully his back laying against the rock. She got closer to him and suddenly he shot his arms out and wrapped his arms around Louise bringing her to sit on his lap with her laying against his chest. She struggled and tried to get up but he was took strong. His arms wouldn't budge. Suddenly he leaned down and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He kissed her passionately shoving his tongue in her mouth caressing her mouth with tongue French kissing her. She realized he was doing all of this in his sleep. She did not kiss him back however. She slapped his face but he didn't really feel it and he was still sleeping.  
"Hey you! Wake up already!" She screamed in his ear.  
That got him up and he was now awake.  
"Huh? What? What happened?"  
He looked down and he found Louise sitting on his lap.  
"Who are you and why are you on my lap?"  
"Uh let's see because in your sleep you wrapped your arms around me, put me on your lap, then made out with me."  
He stared wide eyed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am sure!"  
"I am terribly sorry for that. Sometimes I do things in my sleep and I can't control it."  
"It's alright just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"You got it. By the way what's your name?"  
"Louise. What's your name?"  
"Chromastone."  
"Well Chromastone it as nice meeting you and all but I must be going."  
She tried to get up but he kept his arms firmly around her. He started to stroke and caress her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him. They leaned in again and this time she kissed him back.


End file.
